This invention relates to a signal device to be worn by a person to indicate their location. More particularly, this invention relate to a telescoping type signal flag which can be easily attached to the flotation vest of a water skier.
Signal devices to be utilized in conjunction with water safety or water skiers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 692,278; 3,104,644; 3,106,184; 3,872,529 and 4,035,856. In U.S. Pat. No 3,946,699 an automatic flag storage and display device is depicted, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,117 there is described a telescoping type warning device which can be utilized in conjunction with a car. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,472,198 and 3,624,686 depict hook and loop type fastening devices with the device in the '198 patent utiized as a signaling member.
Nowhere in the the prior art is there illustrated a signal device which can be utilized in conjunction with a water skier's vest which has the advantage of being stored in a compact manner until time for utilization. Neither does the prior art afford a water skier's flag indicator which can be easily attached to a flotation vest and can be manufactured in an economical manner.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a signal device which can be easily secured to the clothing of a wearer. It is another advantage of this advantage to provide a warning indicator which includes a telescoping flag means for compact storage. It is still another advantage of this invention to provide a signal device which is easily secured to a water flotation vest as well as a signal device which is easily manufactured and can be fabricated at a minimum of cost.